1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-processor system, and more particularly to a multi-processor system that has a non-segment airflow channel in a rack body.
2. Related Art
The highly-compact characteristic of blade architecture brings blade severs specific advantages of high density, management convenience, expansibility and adaptation to particular applications. Generally, blade sever is one of the optimum choices for a small-sized HPC (High Performance Computing). However, high-density blade architecture is disadvantageous to heat dissipation due to the extreme heat generated from an HPC system and the difficulty of cooling through the split, narrow airflow channels. Some systems utilize liquid cooling systems that have high heat-dissipating efficiency. Sure the cost and the production complexes come along.
As shown in FIG. 1, a personal supercomputer 1 is provided in the prior art for performing small-scale but high-complex computing tasks on blade architecture. The front portion of the inner space of a rack 10 is configured with plural mother boards 11, wherein all the mother boards 11 are spaced at intervals to split the front portion of the inner space of the rack 10 into several narrow split spaces as airflow channels, as the common blade architecture. The rear portion of the rack 10 is configured with power supply modules 12 in the bottom half and several fans 13 in the top half for generating cooling airflows 14. The airflows 14 sucked-in from the front side of the rack 10 will first flow into each of the split spaces, then pass the fans 13 and eventually flow out through the rear side of the rack 10.
The major problem of the architecture mentioned above is that narrow split spaces are not advantageous to heat dissipation and noise reduction. The flow rate of the airflows 14 at unit time and unit section area positively relates to the heat brought away from the system, while the impact between the airflow molecules and the objects (electrical members and unsmooth surfaces) of the mother boards 11 configured along the airflow path in the split spaces contributes to wind noises. However, in blade architecture, narrow split spaces generate more serious turbulences that lower the flow rate of the airflows and lead to more wind noises. To enable required flow rate of the airflows 15, and to reach enough wind pressure of the airflows 14 to flow in/out all the tiny channels between each of the heat fins 111, the fans 13 needs to remain much higher rotation speeds, which also cause operation noises of high decibel.